It Was Always Him
by DeathOrchid
Summary: She's figured out that she never loved him, it was the blond that had her heart since the beginning.
1. The Letter

**This is sort of a milestone for me, my first romance story where Sakura's love interest isn't Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. I, DeathOrchid, wished I did, but who doesn't?**

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

So I'm just going to come out and say it. I was never in love with you and no, that is not a lie. I idolized you, you were everything I thought I couldn't be, strong, confident, smart. Yes, you were my idol, my first crush, but nothing more.

The person who I did fall in love, well, when I was younger I thought of him as dumb, obnoxious, uncouth, and annoying. In reality he was kind of like you, but different. He fought for his friends no matter what other people thought. He was free, not stuck in a mold someone forced him in, he actually broke out of a mold and was his own person.

I started reevaluating my feelings after you left. I cried when you left by the way, if you care at all. But when he, beaten and bloody, came back without you I cried even more, not because you weren't back, but because he almost died. That moment was when I came to the conclusion that you were never coming back, even if the baka promised that he would drag your sorry ass back to the village.

Not long after you left we, me, him, and Jiraiya, went on a second mission to find you. Of course it was a bust, deep down inside I knew it was going to be. During that mission though I saw how strong he really was and it made me feel completely useless. Thanks to that mission I decided to plead with Tsunade-shishou to take me as a student, and she did. I wasn't going to be left behind.

Not long after that he left to train with Jiraiya. (I guess we all were taught by the Legendary Sannin. Lucky us huh?) A week didn't go by when I didn't receive a letter from him. We stayed close, probably got closer truth be told, without even seeing each other. I guess during this time was when I fell in love with him, real love. Not because of something trifle like hotness, mysteriousness, or a bad boy attitude, but because he was sweet, caring, forgiving to anyone and everyone, had a heart of gold, and he had a dream to build, not destroy.

After two years he came back, another difference between you two I am sorry to say. He was so different, but the same, weird right? He was determined to get you back more than ever because your time limit to keep your body was coming up. We got some information about Orochimaru from an Akatsuki I killed. Wow, it still amazes me I killed an S-ranked criminal like Sasori, even with help. It just shows that I did get stronger, not that you got the chance to find out when we caught up to you. If it wasn't for Sai, yeah he's your replacement, and Yamato, he was substituting in for Kakashi who was in the hospital, you would have killed Naruto that day. Don't think you're going to get a third time to try.

I don't know if the rumors are true but I heard you killed Orochimaru. Congratulations. I'm glad that the psychotic, pedophile, bastard didn't take your body.

Now to the reason I am writing this letter to you, I bet you were wondering, if you haven't already tossed this. I wanted to tell you that I only care(d) for you as a teammate. Weirdly enough, it was always him, always Naruto that I loved. And you are the only person I can tell because he will never find out. He deserves someone better than me. I was never nice enough to him, barely ever encouraged him, and never gave him the appreciation he deserves. If you read this Sasuke, thank you.

Sincerely Sakura,

P.S. Good luck with your revenge. Don't die.

* * *

**Was it too mushy? It was a little choppy wasn't it? I hope I portrayed it ok. Tell me what you thought. Please review, criticism is welcome.**

**~Death-chan**


	2. Only You

**I was just going to leave this as a one-shot, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

Naruto was heading home from a training session. He did his usual routine, got something to eat at Ichiraku's, talked with whatever friend was there or happened to be walking by, and then went home for some well deserved sleep. When he arrived, he found something unusual, a completely blank white envelope on his coffee table.

_Where did this come from?_

He picked it up and unsealed it. Inside was a short note.

Dobe,

Don't think of looking for me, I'm far away from Konoha, but I know how predictable you are so I transported this to your old apartment. Just because I'm never coming back and tried to kill you a few times doesn't mean I don't want you to be unhappy.

-S

P.S. Quit looking for me and leave me alone.

_Sasuke?_ _What?_

He took a look at the much longer letter. When he finished reading, he ran from his apartment, like the future of ramen depended on it.

_Deserves someone better my ass._

He found her just leaving the hospital.

"You're the only person for me Sakura-chan." He said as he held out her letter.

The girl stared at the paper and gave the blonde a confused look.

"Where did you get that?"

"He sent it to me. Is it true?"

She nodded.

"I love you." She stated the obvious.

"I love you too."

He stood centimeters from her.

"Do we kiss now?" He asked.

She resisted the urge to smack him.

_Baka._

Instead she answered his question with an action.

* * *

Far away, like he said, Sasuke was filled with an unexpected sense of accomplishment.

_About time._

* * *

**There, some NaruSaku goodness, now will someone review? Please?**


End file.
